lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian
| height = 6 ft. 6 in. | weight = 333 lb. | born = | billed_from = Parts Unknown | music = "Stabbing The Drama" by Soilwork | affiliation = The Cabal of Serpentus |typen=2 |type1=Pyromania |type2=Pyromania light | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Powerhouse, Hardcore | finisher = "Serpentus Clutch" | will = | wont = | debut = | handler = | television debut = pYromania 25.2 | record = 4-3-0 | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=57 | wins=4 | losses=3 |championships = }} Obsidian (ca. 1982-May 5, 2018) was a professional e-wrestler. Obsidian formerly competed for theLPW Pyromania brand in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He was the inaugural, and only, LPW DeepNet Division Champion. Biography Introduction Obsidian rises from the depths of mystery to spread a message he refers to as "The Will of Serpentus." Obsidian views all comers to have a choice: Join his faction (The Cabal of Serpentus) or find themselves challanged to a match against Obsidian to show who's the more powerful of the two. Obsidian claims to be inspired by his master, Serpentus, who allegendly sacrificed himself so Obsidian could become powerful. Obsidian will not rest until all of the LPW have been compelled by his power. Early Life Not much is known of Obsdiain's past. What has been revealed thus far is his connection to someone from the Detroit area who was a passionate wrestling fan in their youth, along with a wrestling personality of some sort who's done business in Japan. Professional Wrestling Career Debut (2015-2016) Obsidian debuted in LPW on October 1, 2015 and was drafted by pYromania at LPW Homecoming. His debut match was a decisive victory over Dustin Diamond at pYromania 25.2 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Obsidian faced off against Bronx at pYromania 25.3 in a match where Miller Allen was announced as the special guest referee. After claiming victory in his match against Bronx, Obsidian was announced to be one of the contenders for the inaugural Deep Net Championship (referred to as the DNT Championship.) Pursuit of Championships and Expansion of The Cabal of Serpentus (2016) Following pYromania 25.3, Obsidian was invited to participate in the 2016 Murderer's Row Tournament for the LPW Hardcore Championship. Shortly after the tournament was announced, Clarence Holt joined the LPW and announced his allegiance with The Cabal of Serpentus. At Murderer's Row, Obsidian also managed to successfully convert Udy The Lone Wolf to The Cabal of Serpentus following the latter's defeat against Mourn Despana. Obsidian immediately fought Caesar Osiris afterwards and advanced to The Death Cube following a diving elbow drop from the balcony. Obsidian was eliminated from the Death Cube following a knockout from Bobino, who would go on to lose his title to David Gideon Smith. Obsidian was announced to content for the DNT Championship at the At All Costs special event, but would have to face Despana first on pYromania 25.4 in a non-title bout (which ended in a disqualification loss for Obsidian after the other members of The Cabal interfered.) DeepNet Championship and Revelation of Lord Serpentus (2016-2017) Obsidian contended for the DNT Championship as planned at LPW's At All Cost; facing Bronx, Leon Caprice, and Miller Allen in a four-way elimination match. Obsidian emerged the victor after Caprice was inexplicably rendered unconscious following a temporary blackout. At the conclusion of the match, Lord Serpentus revealed himself to the LPW Universe and went to ringside to collect both Obsidian and the title belt before retiring to the backstage area. It was alleged, yet never proven, that Lord Serpentus knocked Caprice out during the blackout. Following his championship victory, Obsidian was booked in the main event for SuperCycle 26.1, where he, Mourn Despana, and Golden unsucessfully fought Chris Austin, Al, and David Gideon Smith in a six-man tag match. Obsidian took the fall after being hit with the three finishers of his opponents. After resting through SuperCycle 26.2, Obsidian returned on SuperCycle 26.3, where he and LPW Hardcore Champion David Gideon Smith fought to a double countout. Though they weren't a factor in Obsidian earning a draw, Obsidian's parent organization announced the release of Clarence Holt and Ryland (formerly Udy The Lone Wolf) from The Cabal of Serpentus and saw them resume as LPW-contracted talent. Vacating DeepNet Championship, Health Decline, and Subsequent Death (2017-2018) Near the end of 2017, Obsidian announced he was vacating the LPW DeepNet Championship due to health concerns. Though it appeared his concerns were in remission, Obsidian took a turn for the worst. He succumbed to his health issues on May 5, 2018. Match history In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Serpentus Clutch' - A camel/cobra clutch combination submission mannuver'' **''Obsidian Tide'' - Triple power bomb finished with sitout pin. *'Signature moves' **''Serpentus Strike'' - Hitting an opponent with his cobra-shaped staff (nicknamed The Serpentus Staff.) **''Superplex'' **''Running Lariat'' **''Triple German Suplex' '' **''Diving Elbow Drop'' *'Entrance' **Obsidian walks out to the stage, raising his Serpentus Staff towards the sky. Obsidian lets out a war cry before walking towards the ring (without acknowledging the fans.) Obsidian walks over the top rope, faces the camera, and raises the staff as his pyrotechnics go off in the ring. *'Will' **Always keep his front towards his enemy. **Break illegal manuevers at the count of "4." **Attempt to recruit his opponents into his stable. **Attack before the bell if someone fails his offer to join his stable. **Argue with officials. **Resort to using weapons. **Use the environment and the ring to his advantage. **Taunt fans during and after matches, as well as interviews *'Won't' **Apologize or show mercy **Acknowledge fans while walking towards the ring. **Conscientiously give up (he'll pass out from the pain instead of submitting.) **Appear without his Serpentus Staff **Abandon a match Theme music *"Stabbing The Drama" by Soilwork Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **[[LPW DeepNet Division Championship|'LPW DeepNet Division Championship']] (1 Time, Inaugural) External Links Category:Wrestlers